Re The Father of the DemonSwordsman
by bigbook29
Summary: Just a remake of a little story I was making...Then I realize I could so much better one day at so I was like, ehh, why not. It's a Prologue to Soul Eater, focusing on Crona's father. Dr.Henry Jekyll facing his inner demon, Mr. Edward Hyde.


It was a stormy night as the front door of an abandon warehouse was kicked open.

A young man staggers into the warehouse, looking to be in pain as he uses the doorway for support to push himself in. His clothing, though tattered and dirty with blood, looked to be of some black dress pants, with a white shirt and lab coat over them.

He wipes his face of the water, and grips at his long pink locks as he limps to nearby deck and chair, that was being lit with some flicking light bulb. He lets himself fall back first to the chair before having a coughing fit.

As he finally clears his throat, he looks to the desk surface...at the multiple glasses, beakers, and tubes with strange liquid. Thoughts of regret and self-hatred entered his mind as he looks at this.

Hunching his back and holding his head in his hands, he gives a few deep breaths...before noticing the many papers that were on the floor. He reaches for one, and picks it up in his blooded hand.

Reading several words from it...before giving a look of disgust and throwing it to the ground.

Leaning back in his chair a loud 'creaking' sound is made...followed by the sound of sobbing. The man's own, as he held a hand over his eyes with tears leaking from under it, down his face.

He thinks of how all of this happened...this horror...this living nightmare...this hell inside his own mind that will not stop no matter how much he begs or screams.

" _It's over now I know inside,_ _No one will ever know..._ " He spoke in a said tired tone, as he stood to his feet and walks along the desk, holding the edge for support." _The sorry tale of Edward Hyde,_ _And those who died..._ " He stops as he holds his hand over his chest, with a sorrow written on his face.

" _No one must ever know..._ " He whispered to himself, before he continued to walk, speaking to himself out loud in his horrified tone. " _They'd only see the tragedy,_ _They'd not see my intent, The shadow of Hyde's Evil...Would forever kill the good that I had meant..._ " He was not walking anywhere, in particular...he just need to move...but as he didn't get far as he suddenly lose his balance and fell to the floor.

Right near a large puddle of water, no doubt from the leaking roof, of the warehouse. The man pushes himself to his hands and knees...and stares at his own reflection...as a question comes to his mind.

" _Am I...a good man?_ " He spoke, as he reaches to the reflection. " _Am I a mad man?_  
 _Its such a fine line between a good man and a mad..._ " The man then goes quiet as he place his hand to his reflection and closes his eyes, feeling the water ripple at his touch.

Suddenly ...a second voice spoke.

" **Do you really think** t **hat I would ever let you go?** " The voice ask, in a dark, cold tone. " **Do you think I'd ever set you free?** " The man takes his hand from the puddle and looks around him at the room...but finds nothing, as the voice continues...before realizing...where it's coming from...as he looks to the puddle.

" **If you do I'm sad to say this,** **It simply isn't so.** **You will never get away from me!** " The man stares down at his reflection...and sees that the voice...was his reflection talking to him.

The reflection though...was wrong. His hair was spiked and slide back, with his eyes holding black X's instead of pupils, all finish with a large twisted grin.

Anger rushing into the man. "All _that you are_ _is a face in the mirror!_ _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_ " He shouts at the top of his lungs.

The reflection though didn't seem to care as it kept it's grin, and spoke.  
 **"I'm what you face** **when you face in the mirror!** **Long as you live, I will still be here!"** It said giving a shrugging gesture with holding its hands out.

The man pushes himself to his feet as best he could and turns away from the puddle, as he limped away with all he had he spoke.  
 _"All that you are is the end of a nightmare!_ _All that you are is a dying scream!"_ He gives a glare back to the puddle with a look of complete rage.  
 _"After tonight,_ _I shall end this demon dream!"_

This didn't stop the reflection though as it did the impossible. It rose from the Puddle, like as if it were crawling from some painting. Raising up to it's feet as it stood tall, with it's hands in it's coat pockets.  
 **"This is not a dream my friend, And it will never end!** **This one is the nightmare that'll goes on!"** The reflection then place it's foot out of the Puddle and walks to the man, increasing in volume as he does.  
 **"HYDE IS HERE TO STAY,** **No matter what you may pretend.** **And he'll flourish long after you're gone!"**

The man, though shock for a moment, didn't stop as he sees this. Instead of becoming scared the man turns to the living image of himself, looking even more angered then before as his reflection casually walked to him.  
 _"Soon you will die,_ _and my memory will hide you!_ _You cannot choose but to lose control!"_

Holding his fists ready at his side he shouted at the living image, The reflection looks to give a silent chuckle as he begins to walk around the man, giving a dismissive wave of his arm.  
 **"You can't control me!** **I live deep inside you! Each day you feel me devour your soul!"**

It volume increase once more as he began to become even more crazy looking. With its grin growing wider, as his eyes seem to be...bulging out of its skull slightly...looking more like goofballs were shoved into his sockets. And black spikes ripped from it's body, mainly with one on his back, and two smaller ones on his shoulders.

 _"I don't need you to survive,_ _like you need me!_ _I'll become whole_ _as you dance with DEATH!"_ The man says as kept his eye at the pacing reflection, grabbing at it's collar at it reach in front of him, giving a satisfied grin he continued.  
 _"And I'll rejoice_ a _s you breathe your final breath!"_

Suddenly without warning the reflection disappeared, from the man's grip, only to reappear behind the man, and grab him in a painful arm-lock.  
 **"I'll live inside you forever!"** It shouted in the man's ear.

 _"No!"_ The man cried as he pulled his arms away, only to be grabbed into a different hold, this time by his neck.

 **"With evil itself by my side!"** Hyde shouted tightening his grip.

 _"NO!"_ The man shouted kicking away Hyde, this only made him loose his grip as Hyde kept his dreaded smile. A loud ripping sound was heard, when the man looked to where the sound was he was shocked to find he was stabbed though the chest with a blade that came from his reflection's arm.

 **"And I know that now and forever,** **They'll never be able to separate** **Jekyll from Hyde!"** It shouts as he drive the blade deeper into the man, before disappear once more. Leaving the man alone as he began to feel his body grow heavy.

He looked down and watched as his black blood pour from his chest...starring down at his own bladed hand that had stabbed into his own chest.

 _"Can't you see...It's over now...TIME TO DIE!"_ He shouts, ripping the blade out of his chest. As he began panting for breath he hold up to his own neck, as best he could.

But...a force push though his mouth that was out of his control.

With his eyes shifted from a his grayish blue pupils to...to black X's.

 **"No not I!** **Only you!"** A voice spoke...the voice of the reflection spoke from the man's mouth.

 _His eyes change back, as the man's arms and legs began to shake, the blade at his own neck shaking the most._ _"If I die...YOU'LL DIE TOO!"_ He shouts as he began losing control of his arm...as the blade began to be pulled from his neck, and changes back to normal.

 **"You'll die in me and** **I'll be you!"** It shouts as pounding his new arms on the man's chest.

 _"Damn you Hyde!_ _Leave me Be!"_ He pleads as he finally feels his legs give out and he falls to the floor, his head slamming to the hard ground, with his minding beginning to go bleak.

 **"Can't you see Jekyll,** **YOU ARE ME!"** It shouts as it pushes the man's body up, a twisted grin of the man's voice for a moment as he tries to speak back.

 _"No!_  
 _Deep inside-_ **I am you,** **You are Hyde!"** He couldn't fight back...as his eye sight began to fade.

 _"No - never!"_ He cried out as his body took a step to the door... He gave it his all to try to fight against the force that powered the other being...but it wasn't enough.

 **"Yes forever!"** It screams as he held his head up high with a horrid smile on his face as he began walking to the door.

 _As the thing controlling his body stepped out into the rain, the man gives one last cry._ _"God damn you, Hyde! You take all your evil deeds,_ _AND ROT IN HELL!"_ The being, now in complete control,...just smiles on, as he feels the other part of it fades into the darkness of it's soul.

 **"Hahahaha...I'll see you there, Jekyll!"**

As the darkness takes the last away the man's light, his finally thoughts are on how does this happen?

He had it all, friends, a home, a bright future, and a woman he loved...Where did it all go wrong?

Where did the good doctor, Henry Jekyll...became the demon sword, Mr. Edward Hyde.

 **(Just a remark of this little idea I made, from a while ago. And I thought, ehh, why the hell not. If you want another chapter...maybe if I get enough reveiws/ message.)**


End file.
